Merlin Season 7 Episode 2: The Talisman of Meredin
by katiec32
Summary: facebook .com/merlinseason6 #BringBackMerlin


_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name: Merlin._

Merlin, Gwaine and Arthur lead a group of men on horseback through the woods. "So, you are telling me you can see if there are any animals ahead?" Gwaine asked. "Yes, if I want to…" replied Merlin cautiously. He clearly didn't like where this was going. "So why don't you tell us where to go then?" Gwaine asked. "Kind of defeats the purpose of a hunt when you know where the prey is" Merlin replied matter of factly.

Arthur scoffed as he rode past them, "nonsense, he won't tell us because he is scared" he said turning back to make a face at Merlin. Merlin frowned, "scared? What do you think I am scared of?"

"Oh I don't know, boars? Bears? Your own shadow!" said Arthur with a cheeky grin.

"I'd prefer to be scared of my shadow than eaten by a bear" said Merlin simply. Up ahead, Arthur was slowing his horse. He held up a hand indicating to the others to stop. He dismounted his horse and behind him, his men did the same. Merlin hurried to Arthur's side, "what is it?" he whispered.

Arthur peered around the side of a tree, and Merlin followed his lead, they could see remnants of a small camp and an overturned carriage. "Can you tell if anyone is there?" Arthur asked.

Merlin used his magic to search the camp, "I can't be sure, but it doesn't look like it…" he said.

Arthur turned to his men, with a series of hand gestures he indicated where they were to go. The men parted into two groups and walked around the outskirts of the camp. Arthur turned to Merlin and gestured at him. Merlin stared at him blankly as he walked away. Arthur turned back and saw Merlin had not moved, he gave an exasperated sigh, grabbed Merlin by his shirt, and dragged him forward.

All at once, Arthur and his men ran into the camp from different angles. They looked around and shrugged. There was no one there. They heard a loud screech. They jumped. They moved together to the centre of the camp drawing their swords and looking around nervously.

 _Opening Credits_

Suddenly, the bushes parted and a large boar ran toward them. Merlin's eyes flashed and Arthur's sword flew toward it. It fell, dead.

Gwaine doubled over in laughter, and Arthur cracked a grin. Merlin was still looking around nervously. Arthur walked over and put his arm around Merlin's shoulders. "Never thought I would be saying this but, well done, first one to catch something!"

Merlin gave a quick smile, but his face fell again. "What is it Merlin?" asked Arthur. Merlin didn't answer but walked in the direction of the overturned carriage. Arthur and Gwaine exchanged a frown and followed him.

Merlin pulled open the door and looked inside. An old woman looked back up at him, she had several cuts on her face and her arms were bruised, "help me Emrys" she said weakly.

Merlin opened the door to Gauis' chambers. Gwaine and another Knight followed, carrying the old woman between them, and Arthur followed. She had slipped into unconsciousness after Merlin had found her and they had no idea who she was. They lay her on the bed and Gauis hurried over, looking at them with concern.

"Who is she?" Gauis asked. "I have no idea, but she knew who I was, she called me Emrys." Merlin replied.

Gauis raised a brow. "It looks like her party was attacked, she was found in an overturned carriage, there was no one with her, and no bodies" Arthur explained. "Strange indeed…" mused Gauis.

"Come on" Arthur said to his Knights, "Gauis, call me if there is any news." Gauis nodded and Arthur turned to leave.

Merlin had sat down beside Gauis, and was watching as he examined the woman.

Arthur reached the door before he realised Merlin wasn't with him. He turned back and raised an eyebrow, "Merlin…" he said, gesturing for him to follow. Merlin looked up, "what?"

"I have a knighting ceremony to prepare for… I think Gauis can manage." Merlin looked at Gauis who nodded at him to go. Merlin stood up and smiled, "yes I am sure he can, and yet you can't manage to dress yourself" he teased, shaking his head.

Merlin walked up to Arthur and gave him a cheeky grin. Arthur shoved him out the door.

A carriage was stopped in the forest. Not far from it three men were sat around a fire. "Not far now" said one. One of the others glanced back at the carriage and laughed.

The carriage had a large cage on the back. A man was huddled on the floor, shivering. He had a long cut on his cheek and bruises on his arms. His hands were shackled. He whispered a spell and the shackles fell from his wrists. He raised his hand toward the bars of the cage and his eyes flashed. The bars shimmered. He tried again. The bars did nothing but shimmer. It was no good, he was trapped. He sighed and sat back against the bars looking distraught.

Arthur was in the council chambers shaking the hands of his new Knights. Merlin was standing by his side with a smile, which quickly turned to a frown when he saw Gauis approach. He ran forward, "any news Gauis?"

Gauis nodded, "she is awake."

Merlin's eyes widened and he looked back at Arthur, he caught his eye and gestured for him to follow. The three of them hurried from the room together.

The old woman was sat up in her bed, she held a cup of water in shaking hands and sipped it slowly.

"my name is Enaya" she said in a husky voice, "I was travelling with my son when we were attacked, they.. they've taken him" she whispered, her voice cracking.

Arthur and Merlin exchanged a troubled look.

"Do you know who these men were, or what they might want with your son?" Arthur asked.

Enaya nodded. "They act on the orders of the sorcerer Daegan, they are searching for the talisman of Meredin."

Gauis' eyes widened in shock and he gasped. Arthur looked questioningly at Merlin, who shrugged.

The three men stood up from around the fire and one of them scuffed it out.

"Come on" said one of them, "we must get there by before nightfall." One of the men glanced nervously at the carriage, and then addressed the man who had just spoken "are you sure he can't escape?" he asked nervously. The first man glared at him, "are you doubting me?" he yelled. "No, no Tarin, that's not what I meant.." the man stammered. Tarin laughed. He was the smallest of the three and seemed pleased that the other man found him intimidating. "Daegan himself put the spell on that cage, there is no escape" said Tarin.

Tarin cackled and walked toward the carriage. He banged on the bars of the cage on the back causing the man within it to jump in fright.

The other two men exchanged a nervous glance before following.

Merlin looked from Enaya to Gauis. Gauis looked troubled. "What is this talisman?" Merlin asked.

Enaya reached out and put a hand on his arm, "Emrys, it is indeed an honour to meet you" she said with a smile. Merlin smiled back, looking slightly awkward, and she continued. "The talisman can give the wearer more power than you can imagine. It was in the care of the Catha for many years. Though the talisman could be used for good, it too often fell into the hands of those who sought to use it for evil.

None within our group had the power to destroy it, but we kept it safe for many years. Morgana attacked our village almost 3 years back, Alator asked my son, Cerin, to ensure it was hidden."

Arthur frowned, "so this, Daegan, he is knows your son hid the talisman?" Enaya nodded sadly, "it would appear so." Arthur's frown deepened, "who is Daegan?" he asked, looking at Merlin. Merlin shrugged.

"Daegan is a name I have not heard for many years" Gauis said solemnly, "he challenged your father before the great purge, but the sorceress Nimueh helped to defeat him, she destroyed his army and he has not been heard from since."

Gwen, Arthur, Merlin and Gauis were sat at the council chambers. There were several large pieces of parchment rolled in front of them.

"From what Enaya tells us, it seems likely Daegan can be found near the forest of Aelbeth…" Arthur said.

He picked up the first scroll of parchment, searching for the correct map. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and one of the pieces of parchment unrolled itself on the table. Arthur looked down and saw it was the map of Aelbeth.

He looked at Merlin, vaguely impressed. Merlin grinned with a little shrug and Arthur continued. "He has been in hiding for many years, he will not have an army, but we must get to him before he finds out the location of this talisman."

Arthur looked to Merlin "Merlin ensure the horses are ready, ill alert the Knights. We leave at first light."

Merlin nodded, and left the room with Gauis. Arthur took the map and rolled it up, tucking it under his arm.

Gwen turned to Arthur, still looking worried, "Arthur, be careful." He smiled and hugged her close, "I always am."

It was dark by the time Merlin returned home. He sat beside Enaya's bedside. "Alator spoke highly of you" she said with a sad smile. "What became of him?" Merlin asked. "He was killed by Morgana" she replied. Merlin sighed, and nodded, "I feared so."

Enaya smiled, "Alator was willing to give his life to ensure Albion lived, you honour his memory with your success."

Merlin stood, "you should rest. And don't worry, we will bring your son home, you have my word."

The next morning Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Robyn, Galahad, Vidor and 40 other men were on horseback in the square. Arthur was hugging Gwen goodbye on the steps while Merlin stood beside his horse with Gauis.

"Merlin, you must be careful" Gauis cautioned. Merlin nodded, "I will be." "The powers of the talisman are legendary, it must not fall into the hands of Daegan, I fear even you wouldn't be able to stop him." Merlin gave a grim smile and hugged Gauis goodbye, "he isn't going to get it Gaius, don't worry."

Merlin and Arthur mounted their horses and led the group out of the square.

Tarin was riding at the front of the carriage. His two accomplices sat on either side, one kept glancing nervously at the man in the cage on the back. Tarin grinned as they came to the top of a hill and saw their destination in the distance. The ruins of the castle of Aelbeth.

Tarin walked in to the ruined castle with the other two following. They entered the inner chamber where around 50 men and women were seated at a long table. They were enjoying a meal, and clearly in good spirits, the group were loud and raucous. At the head of the table was a tall, slim, man. He had light brown hair and brilliant green eyes. He was in conversation with a pretty woman seated beside him, but quickly turned his attention away as he saw Tarin and his men enter the room. He stood up, leaving the woman staring after him, and walked over to the three men.

"Tarin" he said with a grin, holding out his arm. "Hello Daegan" replied Tarin, grabbing his arm. "You have him?" Daegan asked. Tarin nodded with a cruel smile.

Daegan laughed, "come and dine with us, we will deal with him after." Tarin and his two men followed Daegan back to the table.

Arthur and his group were riding up a steep hill. They paused when they reached the top to look at what lay ahead. "The castle of Aelbeth" Arthur announced. They could see the partial ruins of the castle in the distance, with smoke rising from it. Gwaine frowned, "looks like you were right, someone's there." Arthur nodded, "we have no time to waste." He spurred his horse forward. Merlin paused for a moment, staring at the castle and looking worried, before following Arthur.

Four of Daegan's men stood around the cage on the back of the carriage. They each took a corner and lifted it up. They walked back into the castle and placed it in a small room. Daegan watched with a grin. They put the cage down on the ground and bowed to Daegan. He nodded to them and they left the room, he closed the door behind them.

Daegan walked slowly around the cage. The man inside was still huddled on the ground, his eyes followed Daegan as he circled. He finally came to a stop at one end of the cage, "Cerin…. I take it you know why you are here?" he asked.

Cerin's face remained blank, "no, I can't imagine." Deagan laughed, "don't lie to me. I believe you know the whereabouts of a certain… trinket.. I might like to get my hands on." His eyes twinkled with malice as he stared into the cage.

Arthur and his men tethered their horses and approached the castle on foot, swords drawn. They reached the entrance, to the side they saw a horse and carriage.

They peered inside, the door to the next room was open and they had a clear view of the inner chamber. Around 50 men and woman were in the room. A long table had been pushed to the back wall and the people were standing around in groups talking. Arthur looked at Merlin, he jerked his head toward the room and then shrugged, seeking Merlin's advice on what to do. Merlin paused thoughtfully for a moment, he then peered around the doorway, his eyes flashed gold and the people in the room all fell, asleep, on the floor.

Arthur gave an approving nod and gestured for his men to follow him into the room. They crept in silently and surveyed the sleeping people. The silence was broken with a loud yell in the distance.

Arthur's eyes widened at the noise. He split his men into two groups, half were to search the castle, and the other half were to follow him to investigate the yelling.

Cerin's body shook. The pain was clear in his eyes. Daegan stood before him, his hand was raised and his eyes were gold. The gold faded and Cerin stopped shaking. Daegan laughed. "Now, I will ask you one more time, where is the talisman?" Cerin stared back defiantly, "I will tell you nothing" he spat.

Daegan shook his head, "surely you must know, I have other ways of making you talk." Cerin's face fell.

Tarin and his two men stood in a corridor next to a closed door. The screams from within the room grew louder and louder. They finally stopped, and Daegan stepped out, grinning. "Prepare the horses, we ride for Breaden at once."

Before the others had a chance to respond Arthur and his men ran down the corridor. Tarin grinned, "we have company Daegan." "Indeed we do" replied Deagan. He raised his hands, but before he could cast a spell Merlin stepped forward, "Astrice" he said firmly, Daegan flew back, dead.

The two men standing in front of Tarin looked down at Daegan nervously. "It's over" said Arthur.

Tarin smiled a cold smile, "yes, it seems Daegan will not be getting his hands on the talisman" Tarin conceded, "but I will." He pushed the two men in front of him forward and they fell into Arthur and his men, before anyone could regain their balance Tarin shouted a spell and the roof above them crumbled, blocking him off.

"NO!" cried Arthur, as Tarin disappeared from sight.

Arthur glared at the two men Tarin had pushed toward them. They lay on the floor looking scared.

"Restrain them" he cried. Galahad stepped forward, his eyes flashed and the two men were bound.

Arthur crouched down and addressed them, "now tell us, who was that man, and where is he going?"

Merlin had pushed open the door to the room they stood near, he looked inside and saw a cage in the room, a man lay within on the ground. He was clearly injured with cuts and bruises visible, and he was shaking.

Merlin hurried forward and knelt down beside the cage. "Cerin?" Merlin asked gently.

The man sat up and looked around, "Emrys?" he whispered. Merlin nodded "yes, but please, call me Merlin; I'm going to get you out of here."

Merlin's eyes flashed gold, the bars of the cage simply shimmered, Cerin sighed "I've tried already."

Merlin stood up, he held his hands over the door of the cage and his eyes flashed gold again, this time the door of the cage swung open.

Cerin smiled with relief and let Merlin help him out of the cage. Arthur walked into the room and looked at Cerin with concern, "Cerin? Are you alright?" he asked. Cerin nodded, but dropped to his knees before Merlin, "Emrys I have failed you" he said solemnly.

Galahad tended to Cerin's wounds. Arthur took Merlin aside to speak with him, "The man who escaped is named Tarin, he is a sorcerer, but from what they say he does not have great power. He is riding for the ruins at Breaden where the talisman is hidden." Merlin nodded, "we have to go after him."

Arthur addressed his men, "we will need to separate. Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Vidor, Galahad with me." The men he had named nodded and stepped toward him. "Robyn, I need you to lead the others back to Camelot. The prisoners can be dealt with there and Cerin will need treatment."

Cerin was sat on a bench near Arthur as he spoke. He looked troubled, "your highness, I am sorry I have caused this" he said. Arthur shook his head, "this was not your fault." He said firmly. He turned to his men, "we leave at once"

Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Vidor, Galahad, Merlin, and Arthur were riding with great speed. They slowed down as they entered the woods. Arthur looked around with a frown. "What is it?" Merlin asked. Arthur held up his hand for quiet. They suddenly heard a great yell, bandits ran from every angle. There were at least 60 men. They jumped off their horses and the fight was on.

Merlin had just used his magic to stop one of the men from hitting Gwaine when he heard Arthur scream. He swung around and saw the man had cut Arthur's arm. Arthur had fallen to the ground. He used his magic to knock the man off his feet and ran toward Arthur. He helped him to his feet and saw three more men running toward them. He stopped them with a flash of his eyes and helped Arthur to safety.

Arthur's eyes fluttered open and he found himself lying near a fire. It was dark. He sat up and looked around, "Merlin, what happened?" Merlin was crouched near the fire, and spun around with a grin when he heard Arthur's voice. "You are alright! We were attacked by bandits, you were hurt." Arthur's arm hurt, he looked down and saw it was bandaged. "I've not healed it yet" Merlin explained. He walked over to sit beside Arthur and held his arm. His eyes flashed and the wound vanished. "What of the others?" asked Arthur. Merlin shrugged, "I can't contact Galahad" he said with a worried tone. At that moment, they heard the screech of a bird. A raven flew down and landed beside Merlin. He took the scroll from the birds leg and squinted at it in the dark. "Arthur hold out your hand will you?" Merlin asked. Arthur frowned, but held out his hand. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and a flame appeared in Arthur's palm, Merlin held the parchment toward the light and read, ignoring the startled expression on Arthur's face. Merlins face broke into a smile. "It's from Galahad, they are all alive but Robyn and Percival were injured."

Arthur considered the situation and sighed, "tell them to return to Camelot" he said. Merlin frowned at him, "are you sure?" Arthur nodded, "if they are injured they need to return home for treatment, I wont risk their lives."

Robyn and his men arrived back at Camelot as night fell. Gwen was looking out her window and saw the horses pulling up in the square. She drew a sharp breath and ran down the steps to meet them. She arrived at the door at the same time as Leon who rushed down the steps to help. Percival had a deep cut on his arm, Robyn however was more severely injured, he had two arrow wounds on his leg and was barely conscious. Leon and the guards helped him down from the horse and carried him inside. Percival was helping Cerin from his horse when Gwen rushed up. "Please… where is Arthur?" she asked desperately. Percival shook his head, "we were attacked, My Lady, by bandits, but don't worry, Arthur is fine." She threw him a troubled look and he smiled reassuringly, "he is fine, he is with Merlin." She gave a weak smile before turning her attention to Cerin.

It was early morning, Tarin was sleeping by a fire. He woke, and looked around. He pulled an old map from his pocket, he traced a path with his finger, from where he was to the tower of #location#, he circled the location with his finger and grinned. He stood up, stamped out the fire and walked toward his horse.

Merlin and Arthur marched through the trees as fast as they could. They had lost their horses in the attack but had no time to wait. They paused at a stream, they stood breathing heavily while they drank. Arthur stared into the stream looking troubled. "Arthur, don't worry, Tarin isn't going to get his hands on the Talisman" Arthur said. Arthur gave a weak smile, "he has a pretty decent head start Merlin" he said worriedly.

Merlin grinned, "yeh, but you have me." Arthur gave a chuckle, "you are funnier than I give you credit for…. Come on, let's go."

Tarin dismounted his horse and tethered it to a tree, he looked up with a grin. There was a small, crumbling tower not far from him, it was overgrown with plants and vines.

He ran toward it. He pushed the worn, broken door and it fell to the ground with a dull thud. He walked to the corner of the centre room and picked up a rock from the corner, under the rock was a small recess in the ground, in the recess was a small box. He picked up the box excitedly, his eyes flashed, the box opened.

Tarin's eyes widened, he reached into the box and pulled out a thick, silver chain. The chain had a glowing green stone hanging from it, there was a silver dragon wrapped around the stone pendant.

Tarin started to laugh as he put it around his neck.

Arthur and Merlin were traipsing through the forest when all of a sudden Merlin cried out in pain. Arthur whipped around and saw Merlin fall to his knees, his hand pressed against his temple. Arthur ran over and crouched beside him, "are you alright, what happened?" he asked urgently.

Merlin was breathing heavily and pain was clear on his face, "Tarin found the talisman." He said in a dark voice.

Percival helped Cerin in to Gauis' chambers. Robyn was already inside, laying on the bed. Enaya was seated beside him. She looked up as Percival and Cerin entered and her eyes filled with tears. "Mother!" he cried, he made his way over to her and they hugged, "I am so glad you are safe" she whispered.

Arthur surveyed Merlin warily. Merlin looked pale and shaky. "Are you sure? How do you know?" "I felt it" Merlin said in a dark voice. Arthur raised his eyebrows, "right.." he said, not sounding convinced. Merlin made a face, "just.. trust me, we need to get home, now." Arthur raised his eyebrows further, "we are days from home" he said in a flat voice.

Merlin nodded, and then his eyes brightened, he grinned at Arthur, turned, and ran off. "I have an idea" he called over his shoulder. Arthur sighed and followed.

Merlin, and Arthur were standing in front of Kilgarrah in a clearing. Arthur was frowning, and had his arms crossed. "You have got to be joking" he said sternly to Merlin. Kilgarrah smiled, "believe me Arthur, I do not like this any more than you do, but the young warlock is right, you need to return to Camelot without delay."

"So it is true then, the power of this talisman?" Arthur asked warily. Kilgarrah nodded, "Indeed. Meredin was a great sorcerer who lived many hundreds of years ago. When his life was almost at an end he captured his great power within the talisman." Arthur furrowed his brow, "but what for?" "Meredin was a great seer, it is possible he believed that one day there would be one who deserved to use it" explained Kilgarrah.

Merlin frowned at him, "not Tarin, surely?" Kilgarrah shook his head, "no, but the magic that binds Meredin's power to the talisman is tricky, any sorcerer who wears it will be granted power." Merlin sighed. "Tarin must be stopped or he will destroy Albion" continued Kilharrah. "Do you think I can stop him?" Merlin asked. Kilgarrah regarded him for a moment, "that I do not know, but you are indeed Albion's only hope." Merlin nodded, "you will take us?" Kilgarrah smiled, "I will." Merlin grinned. Arthur looked at the dragon warily.

Kilgarrah lowered his neck to the ground, Merlin and Arthur jumped down. Merlin was smiling, Arthur looked rather pale.

Merlin and Arthur ran toward Camelot, they sped through the lower town and raced up the castle steps. They burst into the council chambers where Gwen was sitting, speaking with Gauis, Leon, and Galahad.

Her eyes widened in shock as they ran into the room. "Arthur….?" She said hesitantly, before sighing with relief. "I was so worried!" she ran toward him and he hugged her.

Gauis, Gwen, Merlin, Arthur, Galahad and Leon were sitting around the council chambers all looking worried. "You are sure he has the talisman?" Gwen asked. Arthur looked at Merlin with his eyebrows raised. Merlin nodded, "I am certain."

Suddenly there was a loud screech. They all looked around and saw a raven sitting on the window ledge. Merlin ran over and took the small scroll from the birds leg.

Arthur looked at him expectantly and he began to read.

 _"_ _King Arthur, I request to meet you on the plains at sunset. If you agree to my terms you will not be harmed. If you do not, then I will take Camelot by force. Tarin."_

Gwen gasped.

Merlin and Arthur faced each other in Arthur's chambers each looking angry. "You are not coming." Merlin said firmly. Arthur glared, "I am the King, Merlin, this is my Kingdom, I will not sit here and wait while it is in danger. I am coming with you." Merlin shook his head, "no" he said calmly. "What do you mean, no?" Arthur yelled. The anger had left Merlin's face and he spoke in a calm, firm, voice, "I'm sorry, Arthur, Tarin is too powerful, your sword is no use against him. I have to go and I am doing this alone." Arthur glared at him furiously, "that is not your decision to make."

Merlin shook his head, "this time it is." Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry Arthur" Merlin repeated softly. His eyes flashed and Arthur fell asleep.

Merlin looked at him apologetically, "it's for your own good, you know."

Merlin rode out of the castle toward the clearing where Tarin was waiting. He took a deep breath as he stepped toward him. Tarin grinned, "what's this then… I thought I sent for the King, not his servant…"

Merlin looked at him seriously, "I will not let you harm Arthur. Now what do you want?" Tarin laughed derisively, "such loyalty…" Merlin held up his hand, his eyes flashed and a spell raced toward Tarin.

Tarin laughed again as he deflected it, "you forget Merlin, this gives me more power than you could ever hope for." He held up the talisman as he spoke, then let go with a wicked smile.

"So noble of you to try and save your master, but I fear your efforts will be in vain. Goodbye Merlin" Tarin said.

He held up his hand, his eyes flashed, and his spell raced toward Merlin. Merlin stumbled a little as he blocked it, but Tarin sent another before he had found his feet. To both of their great surprise, the spell stopped short. Tarin frowned, he sent another spell toward Merlin, again Merlin stumbled a little at the force, but the spell stopped before it did any real damage. Tarin started to look fearful.

Merlin's eyes flashed and he sent another spell toward Tarin. Tarin stumbled and fell back onto the ground, his eyes widened in fear as he scrambled to get back up. Merlin sent another spell and knocked him back onto the ground. Tarin raised his hand and sent a spell back at Merlin, but it did no damage. Merlin raised his hands, his expression dark and serious, he flicked his eyes upward and as they glowed Tarin was thrown into the air and landed dead on the ground.

Merlin was breathing heavily as he bent down and ripped the talisman from his neck.

Merlin walked calmly back into the castle alone. No one stopped him. The dark expression on his face started to fade, and was replaced with an apprehensive look as he got closer and closer to Arthur's room.

He opened the door to Arthur's chambers. He held up his hand, his eyes flashed, the door unlocked and swung open.

Arthur ran toward the door, looking furious. Merlin bravely stepped in and closed the door behind him.

Arthur started to yell, "What the hell did you think you were doing…. How dare you? I am the King!"

Merlin looked impassively at him and didn't speak. "You have absolutely no right… treason is what it is… should throw you in the dungeons…!" After a few loud moments Arthur stopped yelling, he stood glaring at Merlin, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry Arthur, I couldn't let him kill you" Merlin said quietly.

Arthur stared at Merlin, he looked slightly lost, touched by Merlin's loyalty but angry at his actions, he sighed and sat down at the table. "What happened?" he asked roughly. Merlin eyed him warily before sitting down opposite him, "Tarin is dead" he said simply. Arthur frowned, "but how?" "He couldn't hurt me…" Merlin explained, sounding a bit confused himself as he pulled the talisman out of his pocket and set it on the table.

Arthur's brow furrowed as he picked it up. He held it up and looked at it closely. Merlin watched him anxiously.

After a moment, Arthur's eyes widened in surprise, he held the talisman back toward Merlin, and pointed at a single word, roughly etched onto the back of it. "Emrys…" Merlin breathed.

Arthur was now looking at Merlin with a frown. "Explain that?" he demanded. Merlin shrugged.

Arthur, Gwen, Gauis and Merlin were crowded around the bench in Gauis' chambers. Gauis was holding up the talisman, frowning at it through his looking glass. He mumbled something quietly and his eyes glowed for a second but nothing happened. "Curious indeed" he said, setting the looking glass down. Arthur, Merlin and Gwen were looking at him expectantly. "Merlin, could you read this for me?" He passed the talisman to Merlin, he had moved the tail of the little silver dragon which was on a rusty hinge, and had found one word inscribed below. Merlin took it and held it up and read the word; *spell, open*. As he read his eyes flashed. At once the dragons back sprang open and a tiny, tightly rolled scroll of parchment fell onto the ground. Gwen gasped, Gauis looked stunned, Merlin scrambled to pick it up and Arthur frowned. "Let me see that" Arthur said roughly, holding out his hand. Merlin passed it to him and looked over his shoulder as he read, ignoring the look of annoyance on Arthur's face. ' _Emrys it is my hope that one day, you will read this. Your birth is foretold in druid legend and you are destined for greatness. Though I know I will not be around to see this, I leave this talisman as a legacy and aid to your cause. For you alone can bring about the time of the once and future King, and he alone can bring about a time of peace ~ Meredin_.'

Gauis nodded, "so that is why Tarin could not harm you.. the talisman is bound to you Merlin."

Merlin looked slightly stunned. He glanced at Arthur and saw that he was staring at him with a rather dubious look on his face. "What's wrong..?" asked Merlin.

"Why is it, Merlin, whenever something bad happens, you are always involved?" Arthur asked with a sigh.

Merlin crossed his arms, looking offended. "I did just save Camelot, you realise?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "True… but that doesn't change the fact that you still haven't cleaned my chambers" said Arthur with a frown. Merlin gaped at him, "you've got to be joking?" he asked in disbelief.

Arthur broke into a grin, "of course I am, we owe you our lives, again, thank you" Arthur said, holding out his arm which Merlin shook. They exchanged an understanding look and a nod.

"Though I wasn't joking about my chambers, you really do need to clean them" Arthur said seriously. Merlin rolled his eyes as Gwen and Gauis laughed.


End file.
